


Right on the Button

by Ahavah



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny gives Amy a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on the Button

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: The Big Bang Theory: Penny/Amy - Button

Penny stopped outside the door. “Hold on,” she said, reaching towards Amy's chest. Amy froze, her eyes crossing slightly as she looked down at Penny's deft fingers. “You missed a button.”

Amy loosed the breath she didn't know she was holding and giggled. “Thanks.”

She couldn't stop thinking about it all week. On the next Girl's Night, Penny stopped her before they made it to the door. “Your button slipped out again. You might need a new cardigan.” Amy practically purred beneath Penny's ministrations.

When she exited the club's restroom, Penny's mouth tightened. “You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?”


End file.
